Master Roshi (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Roshi= |-|Max Power Roshi= |-|Jackie Chun= Summary Master Roshi, also known as the Turtle Hermit (亀仙人), is a major supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and Dragon Ball anime, who also makes a few appearances in Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 8-B''' | 7-B | 5-B | 4-B Name: Master Roshi/Muten Roshi/Kame Sennin, Jackie Chun (alias) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 350 during the Universe 6 Saga Classification: Human Male/Martial Arts Master of the Turtle School Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or form defensive barriers or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and induce explosions), Ki Sensing, Mind Reading, Can transform to increase his power even further (Able to bulk up to what fans usually call "MAX Power Mode" to use the Kamehameha to its full potential), Hypnosis and Paralysis Inducement, Pressure Point Strikes, Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation Attack Potency: At least''' City Block level''' (Comparable to Tien Shinhan during the 22nd Budokai) | City level (Demolished mountain Fry-Pan) |''' Planet level''' (Trained in secret and increased his power, being capable of defeating Frieza Soldiers which are comparable to Raditz) | Solar System level (Matched and defeated Tien when brainwashed and devoid of morals) Speed: High Hypersonic | High Hypersonic | Relativistic | FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | City Class '''| '''Planet Class | Solar System Class Durability: At least''' City Block level''' | City level | Planet level | Solar System level Stamina: High, but can drain quickly if he overuses his MAX Power Mode Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Shades, Staff, Turtle Shell Intelligence: At his time, the most renowned martial artist in the world. Often correctly predicted the outcome of fights. Great at training others and has centuries of life experience Weaknesses: Roshi needs oxygen to breathe, he is subject to disease and presumably poison, and cannot fly | It is difficult for him to sustain his MAX Power form due to his age, and his strongest attack has a long charge time and he can only use it once before being completely drained. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Evil Containment Wave: '''Roshi can seal away demons by sucking them into a container. This technique requires life energy so those who use this technique will die even if its successful or not. This may no longer be the case, as Roshi seemed confident in using it for the Tournament of Power. *'Kamehameha (Turtle Destruction Wave):' A powerful beam of ki. Roshi is the inventor of this technique, which took him 50 years to perfect. When in MAX Power mode, it has the power to destroy objects the size of Earth's moon. *'Zanzoken (The After-Image Technique):' Roshi moves at super speed, and leaves a lingering illusion of himself behind, confusing opponents. Can be done multiple times, leaving many images. *'Drunken Style:' Roshi uses Drunken Kung Fu, which is pretty much copied straight from reality. Roshi staggers about acting drunk and attacks the opponent with unpredictable attacks. He used it against Goku in the 21st Budokai because he couldn't copy it because he'd never been drunk. *'Saimin no Jutsu (Hypnosis Technique):' Roshi can hypnotize others, although it takes a while to work. He has shown the ability to put people to sleep and trick a werewolf into seeing the moon when it wasn't there. *'Bankoku Bikkuri Sho (Thunder Shock Surprise):' He can release a burst of electricity that can shock, KO, or even kill a superhuman enemy. However, it takes him a moment to convert his ki into electrical energy. '''Key:' Base | MAX Power Form (Dragon Ball) | MAX Power Form (Resurrection of F Saga) | MAX Power Form (Universe Survival Saga) Note: The moon destroying feat Roshi did during the 21st Budokai is often regarded as an outlier at this point of the series when it happened due to stronger characters not demonstrating such a feat until the Saiyan Saga. Roshi surviving Tagoma's kick in Dragon Ball Super is also an outlier. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X